girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-02-11 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Whoa. Is this really Tarvek? Not that I thought him incapable of violence, but with the anti-vespiary-squad people it was necessary, and with Zola it was in retrospect a good idea, and at least deserved. Not just "I need to kill someone to feel better." But anyway, he apparently believes Krosp's reasoning, and he really does love Violetta. She'll be glad to hear it, when Higgs tells her this story. ➤ I'm not sure I understand the place of monsters in the ecology of this dome. They're all very different from each other, but they all seem to get along just fine with each other; they just have a thing about "outsiders," i.e., humans who don't live in this dome. How do they even know who's an outsider? Don't new people ever show up? And, why are they there in the first place? The obvious answer is "experiments by sparks," but, then what, are they minions of the particular spark who invented each one, or is there a monster committee, or what? And whom do they eat when there aren't any outsiders around? Bkharvey (talk) 05:58, February 11, 2019 (UTC) : Given what we saw of the labs available before, those monsters are probably deemed part of standard experiments, with a budget even set aside to ensure feeding for them. Just your usual Spark work. As for how they are targetting their prey, most of the Conspiracy now is either downstairs and/or in cloaks, so when the monsters are released they can just kill everyone not in a cloak. Also Krosp seems to be regretting his crude words about Violetta now 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 15:01, February 11, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Maybe he'd feel better if he wrestled with a monster instead of just shooting them. Bkharvey (talk) 06:01, February 11, 2019 (UTC) : But then his glasses might fall off. And it would mess up his clothes. Argadi (talk) 10:35, February 11, 2019 (UTC) ...I think I see what he's doing. He's trying to recklessly endanger himself to trigger Vi's natural reflex to save his hide so if she's just really hiding deep, she'll come out anyway. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:52, February 11, 2019 (UTC) : That's an intriguing theory, but I don't believe it, for two reasons. One is the look on Tarvek's face; I don't think he's faking how upset he is. The second is that he mostly trusts her judgment, so if she's in hiding for some reason, he wouldn't want to ruin it by forcing her appearance. (And no, I haven't forgotten that time in the Castle when he just confidently assumed she'd weigh in.) Bkharvey (talk) 17:13, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Today's quibble: In panel 4, the doorknob in Higgs's hand is floating in space, directly in front of the keyhole. Bkharvey (talk) 06:04, February 11, 2019 (UTC) : Additional quibbles: Tarvek's gun no longer takes time to recharge. The Train/Beast speech balloon is "normal". And more of an observation than a quibble, but the helicopter messenger bot is not with them.9thGeneral (talk) 15:52, February 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Earlier he got off two shots before having to wait for it to recharge. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:49, February 11, 2019 (UTC) :::I chust gun shot op now. 9thGeneral (talk) 04:06, February 12, 2019 (UTC) ::About the speech balloon, it wouldn't do at all for the Castle, but the Train's speech (e.g. is just a little jagged, same as today. Bkharvey (talk) 03:57, February 12, 2019 (UTC) One Monster has an eyeball inside his mouth. He must like Fish. Because it's see-food. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:54, February 11, 2019 (UTC) : Okay, here it is: Groan... (Do you suppose they intended that pun?) Bkharvey (talk) 03:48, February 12, 2019 (UTC) : P.S. You sure that isn't just a navel orange? (No puns about "naval" thank you.) He is holding what looks more like a dinner knife than a kill-people knife. Bkharvey (talk) 03:53, February 12, 2019 (UTC)